


Opera

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [15]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent
Series: Regards [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Opera

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Faith attendait que Bosco réapparaisse. La voiture qui devait le conduire à l’opéra – vu que c'était la seule voiture luxueuse présente dans les environs elle avait supposé que c'était pour lui – était garée depuis bientôt dix minutes devant le restaurant. 

Ils avaient pris leur pause vers 20h et avaient pris le temps de dîner avant que Bosco ne s'éclipse aux toilettes pour troquer son uniforme contre la tenue que lui avait fourni Nicole un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Bosco ne tarda pas à réapparaître et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire : Bosco était beau. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs échappé à personne dans le restaurant, il attirait absolument tous les regards. Deux de leurs collègues, assis un peu plus loin au comptoir, le sifflèrent sur son passage.

« Wow, regarde-toi, commenta-t-elle en l’admirant.  
\- On dirait un serveur. »

Bosco n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, tout endimanché dans son smoking hors de prix. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre à en faire des caisses, habituellement, préférant son confort au respect de l'étiquette.

« Tu ressembles à James Bond.  
\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé.  
\- Un martini mélangé sans secouer. »

Faith se sentit stupide au moment même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une imitation du film comme ça. Le regard curieux de Bosco la poussa à changer très vite de sujet.

« Tu es vraiment très élégant.  
\- Le nœud est bien ? »

Elle comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle il avait tardé à revenir : il avait dû batailler avec le nœud papillon car ce dernier n'était pas droit. Faith se leva de son siège et le réajusta en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Bosco qui ne cessait de la regarder.

« J'ai l'impression d'être ta mère et que tu vas à ton premier bal. »

Son commentaire le fit sourire, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa partenaire. Pas plus qu’il n’aurait pu s’imaginer que ses derniers mots n’étaient que mensonge. Elle ne considérait pas Bosco comme son fils, même si elle plaisantait souvent à ce propos, bien au contraire. Et c'était là que prenait naissance son trouble.

Bosco lui tendit son uniforme, qui avait pris la place du costume dans la housse de protection, et Faith le récupéra. Elle le mettrait en sécurité dans le coffre verrouillé du RMP pour le restant de la soirée et le rangerait dans le casier de Bosco en rentrant au poste à la fin de son service.

« Ta voiture t'attend depuis une dizaine de minutes, lui signala-t-elle en faisant un geste vers l'extérieur.  
\- Faut que je me dépêche, commenta-t-il et Faith approuva d'un signe de tête. Ça va aller ?  
\- Oh oui, t'en fais pas. »

Faith n'aimait pas patrouiller sans lui, mais elle n'était pas incapable de se débrouiller seule. Et puis, à cette heure-ci, il ne risquait plus de se passer grand-chose. Et dans le pire des cas elle appellerait 55-Charlie en renfort, c'était de toute façon le protocole.

« Bien. Bon alors, à demain ?  
\- Oui. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Bosco la laissa là. Faith le regarda partir.

« Amuse-toi bien ! lui lança-t-elle depuis l’autre bout du restaurant. »

Bosco ne se retourna qu'au moment d'ouvrir la porte et lui adressa un dernier sourire. Faith l'observa grimper en voiture, encore une fois mal à l'aise avec le protocole, et croisa son regard une toute dernière fois avant que le chauffeur ne referme la porte du véhicule.

Faith soupira et relâcha la tension dans son corps. Au fil des secondes il lui avait été de plus en plus difficile de conserver le sourire sur son visage. Elle était contente pour lui, évidemment. De le voir s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. De le voir sortir de sa zone de confort. Tout ça n'était que bénéfique pour lui.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie. Oui, voilà ce que c'était ce sentiment qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis qu'il était apparu devant elle, si élégamment vêtu. 

Ce n'était pas Fred qui l'emmènerait à l'opéra. Ou nulle-part ailleurs qui pouvait être considéré comme chic. Pas plus que romantique d'ailleurs, car à vrai dire elle aurait été tout aussi mal à l'aise que Bosco dans un opéra. Mais c'était surtout l'attention qu'il y avait derrière.

Non, non, ça n'était pas ça.

À vrai dire au point où elle en était concernant son mariage, elle se moquait bien du romantisme pourvu que tout le reste se passe bien. Une vie de couple normale où la communication était quelque chose d’instinctif et les disputes plutôt rare. Et elle était encore loin de ça. Vraiment très loin. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui provoquait ce genre de réactions. En réalité cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Fred et tout avoir avec Bosco.

Elle était attachée à lui et, d'une certaine façon, voir le sérieux de sa relation avec Nicole grandir à ce point lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de le perdre lui. C'était idiot, parce qu'il resterait toujours son ami et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre entre eux. Mais pourtant…

Peut-être que tout cela était lié aussi à Fred, finalement. Son mariage battait de l'aile et elle trouvait du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami. C’était une réaction humaine, non ? Peut-être en cherchait-elle un peu trop. Peut-être en trouvait-elle même un peu trop aussi ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment.

Qu’est-ce qui était dans sa tête ? Qu’est-ce qui était réel ? 

Faith avait touché le fond du gouffre question pathétisme. Elle était jalouse de la compagne d'un homme qui ne lui appartenait pas. Qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Elle n’avait jamais été infidèle par le passé et ne comptait pas davantage le devenir, pas même avec Bosco. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette façon ?

A cause de son regard, voilà pourquoi. Bosco avait cette façon de la regarder qui lui donnait véritablement l'impression d'être vue. Elle existait et comptait à ses yeux. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte lui-même, après tout ce n'étaient que des détails sans importance quand on y pensait, et peut-être était-elle juste désespérée et en manque d'affection. 

Faith termina son soda et quitta le restaurant sans trainer. Elle s'installa au volant du RMP et extériorisa sa frustration et toute la honte qu'elle ressentait en grognant. Puis elle respira profondément et mis le contact avant de se rendre disponible auprès du central.


End file.
